Devices for dispensing of fish eggs individually under field conditions are known. For example, Weaver in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,960, issued Mar. 1, 1955, provides a receptacle for salmon eggs embodying a stationary member and receptacle slidably held therein. Longitudinal sliding exposes an opening with access to the eggs contained inside the receptacle for dispensing. Johnston in U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,861, issued June 22, 1948, fills a tube with a row of eggs, the tube end having a gate device for discharge of salmon eggs one at a time when needed. Use of both of these devices requires manual manipulation of the fishing hook and the device which detracts from the convenience, accessibility, and ease of operation of a dispenser opening upwardly with access to a single egg.
Devices employing concentrically oriented rotatable receptacle chambers for storage and dispensing of articles are also known. Ross in U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,472, issued June 24, 1913, shows a delivery cabinet for cigarettes or other cylindrical articles, and Moore uses a related, somewhat different construction for storage and dispensing of articles of the same shape in U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,352, issued Feb. 26, 1929. LaChance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,221, issued June 15, 1965, shows a dispenser for small spherical articles by rotation of a dispensing wheel in which pockets lift and discharge the article into a channel where it rolls into a central receiving cup. Besides the unsuitability of the LaChance device for dispensing an article which must be preserved in a liquid environment, it is necessary to sweep out the articles with a shearing action to shake up the articles to insure feeding. Such treatment of delicate articles such as fish eggs constitutes a drawback which renders devices such as the LaChance dispenser completely unsuitable for dispensing the articles intended by the present invention.
Other patents showing fishing equipment including containers and dispensers for fishermen's bait include the following:
______________________________________ 503,722 Lewis et al. June 15, 1893 2,503,490 Janz April 11, 1950 2,573,202 Kent Oct. 30, 1951 3,964,204 McKinley June 22, 1976 ______________________________________